


Drunken Escapades

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys decide to drink, there's no such thing as peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Nikki (@JungYunWhore on Twitter) and Trishy (@mysekushiboo on Twitter) came up with this scenario on our LINE chat and I just had to write it. I know it's cracky as hell, but I giggled my way through it as I wrote it, and I hope it makes you smile too!

Yunho walked back into the apartment, exhaustion flooding every cell of his body. All the other four members had already arrived home four hours ago, but being leader he’d been asked to stay for some extra meetings. It wasn’t easy, but Yunho always did his very best and gave his all to every task that he was required to do. He didn’t know how to be anything different after all. Still, the tiring day had caught up with him, and he yawned as he slowly opened the door, wanting to do nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep.

His members, unfortunately, seemed to have other plans.

Yunho gasped as he saw the chaotic sight before him. Yoochun was sitting in a corner of the room and staring moodily into space, nursing what looked like his 6th glass of soju. Junsu was desperately trying to calm a clearly drunk and hyper Changmin down, a Changmin who seemed quite insistent on taking all of his clothes off. Hearing his gasp, Junsu turned towards Yunho immediately. “Yunho-hyung, thank goodness you’re back, help me…”

“YUNNIE-YAH!!!!” A high pitched squeal cut off the rest of Junsu’s words as a warm body barrelled its way into Yunho, knocking all the breath out of him.

“Jae…Jaejoong?” Yunho gasped, trying to get some of his breath back. “What…what happened to you? Are you drunk?”

The beautiful man in his arms looked up with a pout, drunk eyes slightly glazed and unfocused. “Jaejoong? Who is that, Yunnie-yah?  
I am BooJae!”

Yunho couldn’t help but smile at Jaejoong’s words but suddenly found his words cut off as his boyfriend’s pouty mouth covered his insistently. He kissed him back quickly, and then moved back, trying to get some sense back into the situation. “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

Junsu, who at that time was chasing a shirtless Changmin around the dining table, yelled, “Yoochun, Jaejoong and Changmin decided to hold a drinking competition, and now they’re all drunk as lords and I’ve been running around trying to take care of them, and OH GOD MINNIE, NO DON’T GO OUT INTO THE BALCONY."

Yunho moved the happily drunk Jaejoong into the embrace of his right arm, where the shorter man began to immediately kiss his way up his boyfriend’s neck, and reached put with his left arm to catch Changmin as he barrelled past him, trying to run to the balcony.

“Changmin-ah, calm down. What are you doing??”

Changmin turned towards Yunho, his face flushed as he exclaimed in a slurred voice. “It’s getting hot in here. SO HOT. So I need to take my clothes off. Hey, why does that sound familiar….”

Junsu, who by that time has finally caught up to him, held Changmin’s arms and grumbled, “We heard the song on the radio when we were coming back home, you brat.”

“Aaaaah,” said Changmin, before collapsing into helpless giggles.

“Junsu, help me put these two to bed, will you?” groaned Yunho, trying to fend off the wandering hands and mouth of an extremely horny Jaejoong. “The sooner they go to sleep, the faster we can have some peace and quiet.”

Junsu nodded fervently, and quickly bundled the giggling Changmin towards their room. Yunho finally turned to Jaejoong in his arms, who looked up at him with an adorable frown.

“Boo, let’s get you to bed”

“Oh it’s Boo now is it? What happened to Jaejoong?”

“Boo, come on. You need to sleep it off, okay?”

“I won’t go! Not until you kiss me.”

“How about I kiss you when you’re in bed?”

Jaejoong pouted up at him, trying to weigh the benefits. “Will it be an extra-long kiss?”

Yunho smiled back in spite of himself. “Yes, it will be.”

“Okay then!” Jaejoong beamed, his smile lighting up his whole face and holding his arms out to be carried to bed.

Yunho tucked Jaejoong into bed and gave his promised ‘extra-long kiss’ before standing back up. “There, now happy?”

“Very,” said Jaejoong, sleep already slurring his words.

Yunho smiled at him and quietly walked back out of the room.

“Yunho-yah?” came Jaejoong’s voice just as Yunho was about to shut the door.

“Yes?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too Boo.”

Yunho shut the door and walked back to where Junsu was sitting on the sofa, holding his head in his hands.

“Fifty seven times, hyung,” he groaned. “Changmin sang that stupid line from the song fifty seven times before I was able to get him to calm down enough to get him to sleep. I’m never ever switching on the radio in the car again for as long as I live.”

Yunho sat down next to him and patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Well, at least they’re all in bed now. We can finally get some peace and quiet.”

No sooner had the words left Yunho’s mouth than they heard Yoochun’s voice singing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ from Titanic. Yunho and Junsu turned around in their seats to see Yoochun holding his glass of soju and serenading the full moon visible through their balcony with a loud “EVERY NIGHT IN MY DREAMS, I SEE YOU. I FEEL YOU”

Peace and quiet was definitely not available in the TVXQ apartment that night.


End file.
